PENGHUNI GELAP
by Naka Mait
Summary: hari hujan,,, Eren dirumah itu hanya termenung... lalu, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat menghampiri tempat Eren
1. Chapter 1

**PENGHUNI GELAP**

 **Pairing : Eren Yeager – Annie Leonhardt**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama** **Modern AU**

 _ **-EYD TELAH KUBUNUH PADA TULISAN INI-**_

* * *

Sore hari tanggal 30, dan Sang Surya tengah digusur hujan yang sedang berpesta gila-gilaan, padahal Sekitar satu jam lalu masih panas-cerah dengan awan-awan kecil yang tidak memenuhi langit.

Petir, Angin ribut pula. Lancang menyelinap lewat ventilasi-ventilasi.

Dan di ruang tamu disebuah rumah, ada sebuah jam tua yang menempel di dinding, berdetik menunjukkan pukul 5:20, namun langit masih belum juga diwarnai merah – jingga, karena jam diruangan itu berbohong, Ini masih 4:20.

Ruangan itu diisi oleh sesosok pemuda 16 Tahun, berkalungkan sebuah kunci, entah kunci apa. Tatapanya kosong, menerawang pada panorama diluar jendela kaca ruang tamunya, dia duduk sofa merah ditemani kopi hitam tak bergula. Juga bosan. .

Dan bosan membuat dia terpaksa melamun.

Tapi bukannya melamunkan hujan deras yang sekarang lagi menghujami bumi, apalagi angin yang memiringkan hujan, tidak. Dia hanya melamunkan tiang listrik tinggi lagi kokoh yang berdiri di pinggir jalan depan rumahnya , tiang listrik yang kira-kira lebih tua daripada ibunya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia kerjakan, tidak bisa diskusi sama Armin dan yang lain di internet, rumah bersih, rumah tidak kosong, namun penghuni yang satunya lagi tidak boleh diganggu, PR beres, kecuali PR mengarang cerita pendek yang ingin ia diskusikan, ia juga tak punya ide -kecuali tiang listrik-. Lampu imajiner diatas kepalanya mati. Seperti matinya lampu di kompleksnya sekarang.

 _'Listrik pengkhianat '_

 _'Gara-gara kau ponsel ku mati , belum di-charge'_

 _'Gara-gara kau aku mati bosan. Tak jadi diskusi sama teman-teman.'_

"haaah. . . Rasanya hampir setahun." menghela nafas, ngomong sendiri. Merutuki kematian listrik.

Lepas dari lamunan, matanya menangkap sosok seumurannya yang terburu-buru lari ke teras rumahnya, memakai baju casual, membawa payung biru ditangan kiri, barang kali sudah dikoyak angin, tangan kanannya memegangi ransel dikepala yang jelas tak bisa melindunginya dari hujan mendera.

Si pemuda mengenalnya, rambut pirang itu, matanya yang biru. . Bukan Armin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum geli, mendapati penampakan konyol itu. Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis yang pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya —bahkan lebih dari itu, dia sahabat— yang berperangai dingin, lalu yang diwajahnya itu entah mata atau es, karena mata itu juga bersorot dingin.

Tapi dia Gadis menarik lagi baik hati. Setidaknya begitulah penilaian dari si pemuda.

 _'Annie . . Leonhardt'_

yang suka mengalahkannya saat latihan bela diri bersama dirinya, dan yang sudah lama tak ia ketahui beritanya sejak kelulusan SMP. Sekolah mereka terpisah jauh ketika SMA.

"yo, Annie ." Sapanya dengan ekspresi menahan tawa ketika menemui gadis di terasnya.

Degh !*

* aliran darah menderas karena jantung memompa lebih cepat, salah satu gejala psikologis.

Yang disapa pupilnya membesar, spontan Sang gadis menoleh ke sumber suara.

"E . . Eren ?!" Terkejut. Gadis yang bernama Annie menyibakkan rambut basah yang menutupi sebagian kecil wajahnya.

" . . . Setahun tidak ada kabar, kupikir kau sudah mati." Lanjutnya, dingin.

"hahaha. . . Lama tak bertemu, Annie, apa kabar ?" Eren tersenyum, tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaan bertemu kawan lama.

"Aku baik." Annie membalas singkat, juga berusaha tak tersenyum melihat wajah yang tersirat di sampingnya.

". . , tak kusangka bertemu denganmu disini, ini masih rumah mu ?"

" haha, begitulah. . Tak kusangka juga melihatmu seperti kucing yang disiram lalu la―" Tatapan kematian dari gadis itu lebih seram dan lebih mencekam dari sore ini. . . 9 : 11.

" e-eh, maaf, Annie ." Eren membuat gestur 'bercanda. . maafkan aku' dengan kedua tangannya, dan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Tatapan kematian Annie mereda, gadis itu memeluk lengannya sendiri yang kedinginan, kembali diterpa angin.

"masuklah, lalu bersihkan dirimu, nanti kuambilkan baju ganti." Eren yang paham situasi menawari. Tersenyum simpul alami pada gadis itu.

"kalau tetap disini kau bisa sakit."

"aku disini saja .." Annie memalingkan wajahnya. Masih merangkul lengan sendiri ,kedinginan. Namun tidak dengan wajahnya.

"...nanti aku merepotkan Ibu mu." Lanjunya tanpa menoleh pada Eren.

"Ibu ku lagi sibuk sama Ayah di kota sebelah, mana mungkin pulang hari ini." Eren meraih tangan Annie, menggenggam lembut untuk menariknyanya masuk.

"tanganmu ini dingin sekali, pergilah ke kamar mandi di belakang. ." Eren menunjuk kamar mandi dengan gestur kepalanya.

Sebenarnya tangan Annie tak sedingin itu, tangan Eren lah yang terlalu hangat untuk Annie.

"karena tidak ada air hangat, aku akan menyeduh coklat panas setelah kau mandi, seorang gadis harus bersih." Kata Eren, lalu ia memandang Annie.

"eh ya, terimakasih." Annie membalas, senyuman tipis menghiasinya, fenomena yang jarang nampak.

Oh ya, _'Coklat. . . '_ Annie teringat sesuatu . Lupakan.

Eren melepas pegangannya begitu sampai didalam dan menutup pintu, gadis itu melepas sepatu basahnya.

"mari, biar ku antar." Kata Eren yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri 5 meter di depannya.

 _Teleportasi, huh ?_

 **. . . . . . .**

— _hm, sebenarnya saat ini Saya ingin melanjutkan dengan mengkisahkan Annie dan Eren yang duduk manis berduaan sembari menikmati sore yang rintik dibalik jendela. Sambil membicarakan tentang coklat dan hujan, diselingi tawa ringan. Tak lupa ada yang keceplosan, hingga wajah mereka sontak tersipu, tak ada kuasa untuk menatap satu sama lain._ _Atau menceritakan tentang perasaan Annie_ _—_

— _Sekarang ada hal yang lebih ingin untuk saya ceritakan, karena terinspirasi dari masa lalu saya sendiri. Seingat saya, waktu itu saya masih kecil dan nenek saya masih hidup_ _—_

 **. . . . . . .**

Pintu kamar mandi di tutup pelan, Annnie Leonhardt baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang warna hitam, tidak kusut dan tidak bau lemari.

Aneh, apa Eren masih memakai baju seukuran Annie Leonhart -sedikit kebesaran- ?

Rumah ini juga tidak terlalu besar, Annie melangkah menuju ruang tamu sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk hijau muda.

Tiap langkahnya mengisi kesenyapan, samar-samar rungguya menangkap suara dari sebuah tempat dirumah itu, entah dimana.

 _'suara mengetik?'_

 _'wanita berbicara?'_

 _'wanita ?!'_

Annie terperanjat, diri bertanya-tanya.

Annie mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang tamu, meninggalkan lorong gelap rumah ini dan menuju ruangan yang ada penghuninya.

Eren . . Yeager !

dari belakang sana Annie mendengar suara pintu menjerit pelan. Telinganya seolah bergerak menuju sumber suara.

"Eren. . ?" Annie meneguk ludah sendiri,menoleh kebelakang, memastikan, takut-takut ? Aku tak tahu.

Bunyi hujan yang rintik mengisi dalamnya senyap, dan tanpa Annie sadari, sebuah tangan menariknya tiba-tiba menuju ruang tamu.

"ssstt . . ."

Annie menangkap sosok di depannya yang menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telunjuk.

"Eren ?"

"kupikir kau . . ." Pupil Annnie membesar ketika menangkap sosok di depannya, jantungnya berdebar-debar, bukan karena cinta. Lebih karena seperti melihat hantu.

"Annie, jangan berisik, nanti kau mengganggunya . . "

Wajah Eren mengatakan jika dia waspada, irisnya menatap Annie lekat-lekat.

". . . Nanti dia menangkap kita." Eren melanjutkan dengan intonasi pelan. Annie hanya mengangguk, lehernya jadi dingin dan kaku, tak kuasa menoleh kebelakang.

"dia. . dia siapa ?" Annie minta penjelasan sambil mereka terus berjalan pelan menuju sofa merah.

". . . . . " Eren bungkam.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, hening menenggelamkan dunia mereka. Satu-satunya yang bersuara diruangan itu hanyalah seruputan coklat panas dan suara berdetik si jam dinding tua.

'6 : 30' Ujar jam dinding tua, masih berbohong.

Annie langsung berpaling dari jam dinding yang seolah tertawa itu, begidig rasanya. Lebih baik melihat Eren. Tapi Eren masih bungkam, dengan sesekali menyeruput coklat yang kian dingin di mug keramik. Melupakan kopi hitam yang tak bergula.

Air muka Eren masih waspada, Annie merasa bersalah atas tindakannya tadi.

"maaf. . ." Annie berujar memecah sunyi.

"tak apa. . " Eren membalas singkat. Annie bernafas lega, kiranya suara Eren dicuri hantu, atau Eren sendirilah si hantu.

Hujan diluar jendela kian lirih, dan angin tak lagi keluyuran seperti tadi. Namun gelap semakin pekat, Eren sama sekali tak menyalakan lilin atau apapun.

"Annie. . "

'DEG!' Annie kaget ! terlepas dari lamunannya.

"Apa ?" Jawabnya.

"Apa kau. . medengar suara langkah kaki . . .?"

". . . bukan, suara dentuman ."

"Tidak. . " Jawab Annie. Lalu dia memasang telinganya untuk mencari tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Eren.

Tapi yang dia tangkap hanyalah suara-suara tadi..

"Tidak ada apapun, jangan coba-coba menakutiku, bodoh." Tajam. Namun Annie jadi ngeri, meskipun demikian Annie menjaga image agar tidak terlihat bodoh.

"kalau begitu, maukah kau mendengarkan kisah dariku ?" Eren menatapnya, wajahnya lebih rileks.

"ya, silahkan saja." seperinya horor, namun Annie penasaran.

"aku akan bercerita mengenai raksasa, tidak usah khawatir, karena penghuni lain sedang tidur." kali ini Eren tersenyum.

 _'hah ?!'_

"bagaimana kau. . " Annie nanar, kalimat selanjutnya terbunuh di tenggorokannya.

"Jadi. . begini . . ." Seolah menghiraukan Annie, Eren tak bertanya dan mulai berkisah

. . . _Bersambung . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

—FLASHBACK—

Dahulu. .

Dahulu, ketika listrik mengalami pemadaman, dan terutama malam hari selepas hujan, Eren kerap mendengar suara dentuman dari luar sana, biasanya dari arah hutan. Suara tak dikenal itu hanya Eren yang bisa mendengarnya —seperti itulah yang Eren pikir—.

Suara itu terdengar teramat teratur, berkali-kali seolah sesuatu yang besar sedang melangkah.

"Ibu, apa ibu mendengar suara langkah yang besar ?" Tanya Eren kecil suatu malam ketika listrik belum lama padam,ia bertiga bersama kedua orang uanya disebuah ruang tamu yang hanya diterangi lilin termaram.

Sang Ibu meliriknya, sambil lanjut menyulam.

 _'Pertanyaan itu lagi'_ Batin Sang Ibu, lalu wanita itu pun tersenyum, enah senyum jahil atau entah senyum apa.

"Eren, mungkin yang kau dengar tadi adalah . . . "

Eren antusias, pupil nya membesar menatap ibunya, bersiap menerima informasi apapun.

Tiga detik diam, punggung Eren merinding.

" _Hantu Galah._ "

"AAAAAGGHHH . . . " Eren reflek. Dia kaget.

Sang Ibu, yang bernama lengkap Carla Yaeger itu baru saja berbisik pelan ditelinga Eren, yang membuat bocah 7 tahunan itu melompat beberapa centi menjauhi Ibunya.

Ayahnya yang duduk di meja kerja hanya menggeleng, lalu kembali membolak-balikan tumpukan dokumen tidak jelas.

Sang Ibu tertawa kecil. Eren sempat kesal sebentar.

"Lalu . ." Eren kembali 'menginterogasi' Ibunya mengenai hantu galah, ia dekatilah Sang Ibu.

". . . Eren, sebaiknya kau tidak usah mendengar cerita itu. . .

nanti kau tidak bisa tidur." Carla menolak, tak peduli. Jemarinya lanjut menyulam. Tak melihat Eren.

"Tapi. . . !?" Eren bersikeras, ia mencengkram tangan Ibunya, untung nya jarum di tangan Carla tidak sampai melukai bocah itu.

"Aku ini bukan Anak kecil lagi, hal-hal bodoh seperti hantu tidak akan pernah menakutiku." Eren mendeklarasikan dirinya, kedua matanya mengepal sambil matanya menatap Sang Ibu lekat-lekat, melupakan jerit hiseris barusan.

Carla yang mendapati gestur anak semata wayang nya tak kuasa menolak, ia menghela nafas kecil, lalu meletakkan sulaman di meja.

"Eren . ." Carla mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Eren, ia urungkan niat untuk memangku anaknya, Eren pasti akan berontak.

"Akan Ibu ceritakan, tapi. . jika kau ketakutan, tidurlah di kamar Ayah dan Ibu."

"Haaaaahhhh?!" Eren tak terima, seolah kalimat tadi mengatakan jika Eren lemah dan ak berani tidur sendiri. Carla menghiraukan. Ia mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah, dahulu sekali ketika Ibu masih kecil, ibu sering kali mendengar para tetangga membicarakan hantu galah. . ."

Eren mempertajam pendegarannya dalam kesunyian itu, jangkrik diluar berusaha mengganggu.

"Oramg-orang bilang, hantu itu sering menampakkan dirinya pada para pemburu atau tukang kayu dihutan,"

"seperti namanya, hantu itu teramat sangat tinggiseperti galah, hingga mereka bilang jika kepalanya sampai menyapu awan. . ."

Kini jangkrik diam, seolah ditelan kegelapan. Atau Setan.

Tinggalah bunyi berdetik jam dinding tua yang masih jujur.

Eren menelan udara.

Punggungnya tak sengaja merinding.

Suara langkah yang besar tadi tiba-tiba tertangkap lagi. Semakin dekat ?!

"Lalu, jangan pikir mereka tak pandai, hantu galah sering menyamar menjadi bena tinggi di sekitarnya, untuk cari makan."

Tiga detik, lagi-lagi saling diam, Carla kembali menarik nafas panjang.

"Eren. . . ." Tiba-tiba Carla sedikit meninggikan suaranya, Carla menatap keluar jendela.

"ya ?" Eren membalas.

"Lihatlah tiang lisrik di depan rumah kita." Carla memegangi bahu Eren, mengajaknya untuk menatap tiang litrik yang menampakkan diri di luar jendela. Samar-samar karena disembunyikan kegelapan.

"Itu. . . hantu galah ?" Eren memastikan, mulai takut.

"Entahlah. . ." Carla melepaskan pegangannya, menjaawab dalam keambiguan, membiarkan Eren berputar-putar dalam pikiran kanak nya.

Yang diliputi penasaran, dan ketakutan yang diaduk-aduk. Carla tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, kan. . . kau takut." Ujar Carla, seraya menjepit hidung Eren dengan jemarinya.

"A-Aku tidak takut ! Aku akan menemukan hantu galah dan menghabisinya ! Akan kubunuh mereka semua !" Eren tak terima, ia tepis tangan ibunya, jika ada cahaya yang cukup, pastilah wajah Eren memerah karena marah dicampr malu.

Carla kaget.

"Eren ?!" Carla membentak, Ayah Eren, sontak menoleh.

"Jangan macam-macam ! bagaimana jika hantu galah mendengarnya ?!" Insting keibuan Carla membuatnya reflek menggenggam kedua bahu Eren —melindungi—. Carla takut dan juga marah dengan ucapan Eren barusan.

"Begitu ya. . Jadi Dia akan kesini ? Baguslah jika begitu, aku akan menyambut nya lalu meghabisi nya. Hantu galah sama sekali tidak menakutkan." Eren tak peduli dengan kecemasan Ibu nya, ia keras kepala. Matanya tajam berapi, kakinya bergetar, berusaha tidak mengompol.

"EREN ?!" Lagi, Carla membentak, Carla sebenarnya memang percaya pada kisah hantu galah.

"Eren. . . ." Suara Sang Ayah menimpali dengan tenang.

"Apa kau tahu, jika hantu galah memangsa manusia ? Meskipun tidak sering melakukannya." Sang Ayah, Grisha melanjukan, ia tinggalkan dokumen, ia alihkan perhatian nya pada Eren dari bangkunya.

"Hah ?" Kata yang keluar dari mulut Eren.

"Lagipula, sebenarnya hantu galah bukanlah hantu, itu hanya manusia yang bermutasi." Grisha menjelaskan, Eren tak paham, terutama kalimat 'bermutasi'

"Aku. . . Aku tidak mengerti."

Jam berdetik, Grisha kembali sibuk pada tumpukan dokumen tidak jelas. Dan pada saat itu, cahaya putih yang terang memberi kejutan.

Listrik kembali mengalir. Cerita hantu galah mau disudahi, dan malam itu, Eren tidur sendiri tana penerangan lampu, dan rasa takut menyayi sepanjang malam.

Ada kalimat dari Ayah nya yang mengantarnya ke peraduan.

"jika kau melihat tiang atau benda ramping yang tinggi teriris dan berdarah, larilah. Itu tandanya hantu galah sedang lapar."

"Mereka bukan tandingan kita." Grisha pergi, pintu berdebam pelan.

 **Gelap.**

—FLASHBACK END—

* * *

 _'Coba saja kau tebang tiang listrik, nanti kau dapati jasad-jasad yang belubang-lubang akan menantang trypophobia mu. ._

 _eh,_

 _Tidak begitu. . ._

 _sebelum itu mungkin kau sudah dilahap nya. Syukur kalau kau selamat. Tapi mungkin kepala yang ada dalam jasad itu akan merindukan mu. Lalu menggelinding mengikuti mu karena sudah jatuh cinta . ._

 _cinta ? ha . ._

 _haha. . hahaha …._

 _hahahahahahahaha !_

 _ahaha . ._

 _cin . . ta.'_

* * *

Annie tak benci sama jam di ruang tamu itu, lagipula sinar malam tak juga ogah-ogahan menerangi.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu, alam telah menghentikan hujannya dengan tuntas, dan meskipun listrik masih padam, Eren masih enggan mencipta cahaya. Jadi Annie menyalakan ponsel nya, yang otomatis menyingkapkan wallpaper seekor kucing jalanan.

'6 : 30 PM' Jam di ponselnya mencoreng sang kucing. Dan tentunya jam di ponsel tidak berbohong.

"huh, jadi, kau menceritakan kisah bocah padaku ?" Annie berujar.

"lagipula, apa hubungannya dengan wanita tadi kan ?" Annie melanjutkan, lalu meyeruput coklat di mug yang tinggal berisi setengah. Sudah agak dingin.

Eren diam.

Annie menunggu.

"Kau ketakutan, Eren ?" Annie memastikan. Sebenarnya Annie berencana pulang setelah ini.

Eren masih diam. Wajahnya dihalangi oleh gelap.

"Eren ?" Annie mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak, seperti Eren yang ada di dekatnya ini adalah wanita tadi, sedangkan Eren sendiri sudah di sesatkan ke dunia lain, atau Eren ternyata hantu galah, dan pikiran-pikiran lain.

 _ **'clak !'**_

"?!" Annie kaget, ia membelalakkan matanya, menoleh kedalam rumah yang tak tersentuh cahaya, tempat sumber suara itu menyentak nya.

"Eren. . .?"

"Annie. . . jangan dihiraukan, tetaplah disini bersama ku." Eren membuka suaranya dalam dingin, tak menatap Annie.

"kau kenapa, hah ?! Apa kau takut, heh ?!" Wajah Annie agak merona, ucapan Eren terdengar seperti sesuatu.

Namun tidak lama. Annie menepis pikiran itu. Ia tatap Eren dengan tatapan yang membeku seperti biasanya, namun tatapan itu sendri telah dibunuh karena tak ada cahaya. Tidak terlihat.

 _ **'cklak'**_

Suara itu kembali terengar setelah hilang beberapa saat. Menyentak pendengaran nya, Eren masih membatu seperti patung. Angin dari ventilasi menyapa ruang, Annie entah mengapa jadi merinding. Namun rasa penasaran nya masih menggelitik.

 _ **'cklak'**_

 _ **'cklak cklak cklak cklak cklak. . . .'**_

suara monoton itu kini berlari tanpa henti, ponsel yang mati cahaya Annie hidupkan lagi.

'mesin jahit? Suara mesin jahit ? tapi siapa ?'

"Aku akan memeriksa," Annie beranjak dari sofa merah.

"jika aku menemukan ibu mu, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Annie menatap Eren, tatapannya bercampur marah dengan perasaan negativ lainnya. Lalu ia membalikkan badan, mulai berjalan sambil ditemani ponsel menyala, menapakkan potret kucing jalanan.

"jangan kesana, Annie, tetaplah bersama ku. Disini . ." Tangan Eren yang dingin dan kaku menangkap pergelangan tangan Annie.

Suara mesin jahit menggoda, seolah ingin ditemukan.

"Apa kau bodoh ? Tak seperti dirimu saja. Kalau benar kau ingin bersamaku, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja, hah ?!" Annie berujar kesal, tak peduli akan kalimat Eren tadi biasa di ucapkan oleh sejoli di drama televisi.

"lepaskan." Ujar Annie datar. Lalu Annie menepis tangan Eren. Meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Suara-suara itu makin jelas makin terang, menuntunnya dalam kegelapan lorong rumah, yang lantai nya sedingin es.

Namun suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ketika Annie sampai di depan pintu hitam sebuah ruangan yang dekat dengan dapur.

Detik jam dinding tak lagi terdengar. Dunia membisu, hanya detak jantung nya saja yang tak beraturan. Apa karena cinta ?

Pasti karena setan yang mau mencopot jantung.

 _'apa mungkin sosok dibalik pintu menyadari kehadiran ku ?'_

 _'memang apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku menemukan nya ?'_

 _'bagaimana wujud nya ? Apa Ibu nya Eren ? Ataukah seperti diriku yang sudah mati membusuk ?'_

Annie bertanya-tanya, makin lama jantungnya makin memompa deras. Menelan ludah, ia raih gagang pintu hitam itu.

 _'akan ku ungkap keanehan ini !'_

Annie membuka pintu itu cepat, suaranya seperti kucing dicekik, memadamkan api diats lilin, menyisakan aroma asap yang tipis.

Di terangi sinar termaram telepon genggam, sepasang mata menoleh cepat, menatapnya terbelalak. Terikan Annie terbunuh sebelum disuarakan. Ia tercekat.

Mereka saling pandang, sepasang maa itu seolah hendak menelannya, sepasang mata milik sosok wanita berambut gelap terurai, panjang sepunggung, berbaju terusan putih, dan sedang duduk diatas kursi kayu, didepan mesin jahit manual.

"?!" Annie tak bersuara, sosok itu beranjak dari kursinya, mencoba mendekati Annie.

 _'Eren, dimana kau ?'_

Annie siaga dengan kuda-kudanya, bersiap meghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi apa hanu mempan ? biasanya hantu tidak bisa disentuh, kecuali hantu itu yang menyentuhnya, lalu mematahkan tangannya dan memenggal kepalanya hingga tercecer.

Setelah itu sang hantu bisa dipastikan menyeringai senang. Setidaknya itu yang disampaikan film.

"ah, kau rupanya ?" sesosok wanita berambut gelap berucap, suaranya lembut, tak ada nada amarah, apalagi menyanyi kesetanan.

Meskipun begitu Annie masih waspada, berkeringat dingin.

"kenapa kau berdiri seperti itu ? Kau tidak akan menghajar ku kan ?" sosok itu menyilangkan jemarinya, wajahnya makin disingkap cahaya.

Sesosok wanita cantik, tanpa belatung atau koyakan.

'sangat manusia'

"Eh, tidak. . ." Annie menudahi kuda-kudanya. Entah mengapa Annie tak merasa adanya ancaman pada sesosok wanita di depannya ini.

"um. . .dari tadi aku mendengar suaramu, yah, tapi ku pikir kau teman anak ku, jadi aku menghiraukan nya." wanita itu melanjutkan.

 _'anak ku ?'_

Annie mengamai wajah itu, rambutnya hitam lurus, waja dan matanya sama sekali tak mirip Carla, Ibu Eren.

 _'Tunggu, atau mungkin wanita ini saudara Eren ?'_

"benar, maaf mengganggu. . ." Annie menyibakkan rambut nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula rumah ini hanya dihuni oleh aku dan seorang Anak ku saja," wanita itu mulai bercerita, lalu mempersilahkan Annie duduk di sebuah kursi dekat mesin jahit.

Annie hanya mengangguk, tak jalan.

"Sudah lama tidak ada yang mengunjungi rumah ini, kecuali tetangga yang mampir sebentar, jadi, jika kau datang, rasanya sepi berkurang." ujar wanita itu, lalu tersenyum.

"Apa ?!" Annie nanar, menatap wanita yang ia pikir pasti mengigau.

Bingung jadinya.

Perabotan jadi meringis, ketawa cekikikan. Annie tak habis pikir.

". . . ."

 _'apa maksudnya ini ? Bukankah rumah ini seharusnya dihuni tiga orang ?'_

 _'bukankah orang tua Eren diluar kota ?'_

 _'siapa wanita ini ? Apa Eren berbohong ? Apa Ibunya Eren operasi plastik dan memotong kakinya hingga lebih pendek ?'_

Annie, memandang kaki wanita itu.

Masih utuh.

'tidak mungkin'

"hei. ." Suara sesosok wanita menyentak pikirannya.

"eh, ya. . ." Annie merespon denan kepala yang masih dipenuhi pikran yang tidak-tidak.

"Ada sesuau ? Apa Anak ku membuat masalah ?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak . . ,"

". . . Ano, Apakah Anda Carla Yaeger ?" Kini Annie yang bertanya, memastikan juga kalau-kalau Eren sedang berbuat keusilan. Jika benar Annie beruntung, bisa menghajar Eren. Sebaliknya jka sial, maka ia mungkin sedang kesasar entah dimana.

Bisa itu memalukan atau mengerikan.

"Eh ? Carla. . . Yaeger ?" Wanita itu dibuat bingung oleh peranyaan Annie. Pupil Annie terbelalak, membayangkan kalimat selanjutnya, kalimat sial.

"Aku bukan Carla, apalai Yaeger."

Kalmat sial. Wajah wanita di depannya sama sekali tak melukiskan kemunafikan.

kini perabotan seolah memutarinya, menari mengejek.

"Begitu ya. . ." Annie, kaku.

Listrik kembali mengalir, dan kompleks perumahan itu mulai hidup, di depan teras Annie berpamitan kepada sesosok wanita yang ternyata manusia tulen.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, maaf merepotkan." Annie membungkuk, kemudian segera pergi. Wanita tadi hanya tersenyum, antara curiga dan takut.

Tadinya Annie disuruh untuk tetap tinggal, tapi ketika mendapat pesan bahwa anaknya segera pulang, Annie langsung berpamitan. Segera atau canggung akan menghantu.

Annie menoleh kebelakang ketika berjalan pulang, tampak olehnya seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah yang memasuki rumah 'Yaeger' tadi.

Bukan Eren. Rambutnya hitam, dan posturnya berbeda denga Eren. Wajahnya kira-kira mirip dengan ibunya.

Huf, untung saja, tadi Annie tidak berpapasan dengan anak laki-laki itu, apa jadinya jika dia melihat dirinya memakai pakaian 'curian' ini ?

Meskipun begitu, Annie masih tidak percaya, bahkan ia sempat berfikir jika ia ditarik kedunia lain. Tapi ia salah, lagipula iu pemikiran bodoh.

Sore tadi Eren masih bicara dengannya, setidaknya itu yang Annie ingat.

Ada dan Tiada.

Sedih ? Takut ? Malu ?

Si wanita berambut hitam lah yang takut.

Tadi, Annie sama sekali tidak mendapati Eren, hanya 2 mug cokelat panas yang belum habis, milik Eren malah masih penuh.

Masih teringat ucapan wanita itu :

"Rumah ini kami beli sekitar setahun yang lalu, memang, pemilik sebelumnya adalah Carla dan keluarganya, tapi. . ."

". . . Konon anak mereka menghilang. Terakhir kali dia terlihat di dekat tiang listrik di depan rumah ini ."

Annie mempercepat langkahnya.

 _'Eren. . . Apa kau dimakan hantu galah ?'_

 _'ah, berfikir apa aku ? Bodoh.'_

Annie terus berjalan diterangi lampu-lampu neon disepanjang jalan.

 _'jadi, sekarang kau dimana ? Eren ?'_

Dan saat itulah, tanpa Annie sadari, tepat 100 dibelakangnya —dan akan terus bertambah seiring langkah Annie— sebuah tiang listrik retak, lalu sedikit runtuh.

Sesuatu keluar dari tiang lisrik itu.

Sebuah kepala , hanya kepala yang berlubang-lubang jijik. Kemudian kepala itu jatuh, berguling menatap Annie dengan mata hijau menyala.

"Tetaplah bersamaku . . ."

". . . . ANNIE ."

— **TAMAT—**

* * *

waaaa...

selesai juga...

btw, penghuni rumah Eren yang baru itu namanya Markovich, ya, ibu-ibu itu..

lalu anaknya bernama Jack.

familiar dengan nama-nama itu ?

hehehe... iya, itu nma yang pernah disebutkan di anime Danshi Koukousei no Nichjou :v

thanks udah baca, mind review ?

ah...

aku jadi ingin membuat fic tentang Jean, berhubung dia favorit saya :v


End file.
